


flower fields

by strawbarrykisses



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Flowers, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, IF U DONT LIKE FLUFF THEN THIS ISNT THE STORY FOR YOU AHAHAHAHS, M/M, Meet-Cute, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, like major fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbarrykisses/pseuds/strawbarrykisses
Summary: You go to college and it’s only been a few months. you’re pretty lonely until you bump into a boy carrying a bunch of flowers.Little did you know at that time, but after that incident, you wouldn’t be lonely anymore.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Comments: 43
Kudos: 137





	1. the flowers are nice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys !!! ive been wanting to write a soft aot au for a while and I JUST HAD TO WRITE ABOUT MY BBY ARMIN.
> 
> I hope I can really write his character well. I just love him so much and you do to cause you’re here reading this ahahah
> 
> I refrained from making him “uwu soft boy” LMAOO because he’s actually a very assertive character in his own way. He’s not afraid to take risks and he’s actually pretty bold so, I tried my best and will keep trying to portray that here
> 
> Feel free to leave any feedback in the comments 🥰
> 
> p.s. if there are typos and such let me know because I wrote this on 0 hours of sleep 🏃♀️😴

You hated the walk from your comms class to art class. They were on opposite sides of the campus with hardly any break in between. It kinda made you think of high school. 

Scrambling out of comms class, you began making your way to art. You also took this time to touch up your makeup because why not ? All you ever wore was mascara and lip gloss anyway. 

You rummaged through your bag while walking. It was taking longer than normal for you to feel the mascara or lip gloss containers. You kept searching though, well that is until you hit something hard and were on your ass in seconds. You also noticed quickly that there were flowers surrounding you on the ground. Like a lot of flowers. 

There were a pair of doc martens with yellow laces in front of you. You dared to look up and man was the view blinding. No, quite literally it was because you had accidentally stared directly into the sun.

“Are you okay?”

Snapping out of it, you quickly bolt up and brush off your pants.

“Sorry...”

Is all you can muster when you finally catch sight of this boy. His eyes are a beautiful shade of blue and there are the cutest butterfly clips in his blond hair. Usually blue eyed, blond boys don’t peak your interest but the way he smiles at you makes you almost melt on the spot. 

“It’s alright ! I wasn’t watching where I was going.” 

His smile is still going strong as he bends down to pick up the flowers he dropped. You quickly get down to help him gather all the flowers. Theyre all tulips. White ones.

“I’m so sorry, I made your flowers get all ruined.” 

You internally punch yourself as you go over what you said in your head. Social interaction wasn’t your strong suit. He giggled softly and handed you one. You took it in confusion.

“I’m sure people won’t mind if they’re a little dirty. I mean after all, that’s nature right?” 

He flashes one last grin and begins walking away. As you watch him leave you notice him giving a flower to another bystander. That’s nice of him. He must be running for something or recruiting people for a club. 

As he gets smaller and smaller in the distance you wonder to yourself if you’ll ever see him again. You ultimately snap out of it when you realize you still have to get to art class. 

___________________

“Flowers?” 

Your best friend Sasha says, her mouth full of food. 

“Yep, and he was beautiful Sasha !! We’ve been here for like three months now and I’ve never seen him.” 

Sasha swallowed her food only to take another huge bite before talking again. 

“Sounds like y/n has a crush !!” 

You roll your eyes and open up your sketch book. You would draw him if you could but you didn’t have all the details in your head. You could only remember his eyes and cute butterfly clips. There was one thing that you definitely remembered though. The tulips. You began feverishly sketching tulips. It’s the only thing to keep your mind from racing. 

“Not you too! You major in art, not horticulture.” 

You stop sketching. Sasha was a genius, an adorable foodie genius.

“SASHA I LOVE YOU !!!”

Sasha looked at you quizzically but ultimately just went with it. You pulled out your phone and looked at your phone. You looked up the college website and looked up horticulture schedules. Sure enough, there was a class that began near the same time as your art class on almost all of the same days. Admittedly, this was a little weird and stalker-like but you couldn’t help it. Your heart rate went up just thinking about seeing him again.

“What’s on your mind there? You look like you’re up to no good.”

You just shake your head and continue to sketch the tulips.

“The flowers are nice.”  
  
That’s enough to break you. You spill your whole plan to Sasha and she just giggles. She doesn’t oppose though and you take that as a signal of encouragement.  
_____________

Day 2 of the sprint from comms to art, and today was a _sprint_ sprint because you had to run into him and find the time to talk to him. There was also the possibility that you were completely wrong about his major and this was just a stupid idea.

You make it to the spot where you both ran into each other. You slow down a bit scanning the fields/campus. You cant find him. Being wrong sucked, especially when you ran over here for no rea-

“it’s you !” You whip around real fast when you hear his voice. And there he is. He looks even cuter than before. Maybe he’s a fashion major. He’s wearing the same docs witch a very baggie grey hoodie and a black skirt. Don’t get started on the socks...

“Hi, i uh, I didn’t get your name yesterday.”

The boy flashes another grin and introduces himself.

“I’m armin. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m y/n. Nice meeting you too.”

It’s quiet for a second, except for all the voices of students passing bye you both.

“What’s on your hand?” Armin breaks the silence and you look down at your hand quizzically. You immediately ball your hand into a fist and hide it behind your back.

“It’s nothing.”

“Didnt look like nothing.”

It was so strange, this boy wore the softest clothing and looked like a very soft person but he had way more confidence than you. You were jealous.

You slowly pull your hand from behind your back and let him see. He gently takes your hand and opens your fist. When he sees what’s on your palm his face lights up.

“This is really good...”

You blush and pull your hand away. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. He seemed way to extroverted to be able to have a conversation with. You: 0; social interactions: 1

“Are you an art major?”

You nod and he smiles. Then he pulls out a pen and uncaps it with his teeth. He grabs your hand gently again and you let him. Underneath the tulip stem he writes a string of numbers.

“I have to get going but, I would love to see more of your work.”

He waves and turns away once again. He carries himself in such a way that only you could dream of. Maybe this was it. Maybe this was how you could finally start living life. Not being scared of anything anymore.

You stared at your hand one last time and then closed it, heading to class with a brand new attitude.


	2. coffee over daisies

The coffee shop was packed with people as it usually was. You had the student cramming for an exam in one corner and another student typing away at an essay that was most likely due the next day. Maybe even their next period.

You were sitting in a booth near the back of the shop. Texting Armin wasn’t easy. You had to think of what to say and how to say it so you came off as excited but not too eager. It probably didn’t have to be that difficult but you tend to overthink things.

The familiar chime of the door sounds and you peek your head out from the booth to see who it is. Sure enough it’s him. He’s wearing a baby blue sweater with a collard shirt under, grey shorts that reach to his mid thigh and the docs again with fluffy white socks barely peeking out. He also happened to switch out the laces to black.

“Checking me out?”

You jump back into your original space you were sitting before. When did he get so close? You were legit staring at him for a good while, how did you not notice?

“Uh, hi.” Is all you can muster. 

This was of to a great start, you thought as you chewed on your straw anxiously out of habit. Armin took notice and chuckled.

“I used to do that as a kid. Before I found a new way to help ease my anxiety.”

You stop chewing and look at him carefully. He had anxiety?? How was he so good at hiding it? He looked so layed back, so confident. But...at what cost?

“I seem to have said something to make you worry.” He’s smiling at you again. It’s like it never leaves his face.

“No, sorry. I’m sorry, I space out a lot.” This was literally going down the wrong hill and you needed to change direction fast. You suddenly remembered that you had sketched something for him. You rummage through your bag and pull out the tiny protective folder with the drawing in it.

You hand it to him and he takes it with curiosity in his eyes. He opens it up and admires the drawing. You drew a daisy. It wasn’t your favorite flower and you weren’t sure what his was but the other day when you were talking to Sasha she mentioned a daisy so you just went with it.

“You’re really talented.” Armin says,  
without looking up.

“Thanks, I try.” You shoot back playfully. Your anxiousness was starting to ease away and you were feeling more comfortable around him.

After a few seconds he suggested that he order your drinks and while he was over at the front counter you took the time to text Sasha.

Y/N: Sasha hes way out of my league. I cant read him. I’m not sure if he’s into me or just extremely nice.

You waited for her response, she sure was taking her sweet time. You knew her schedule and knew that she was free right now. Maybe she was hanging out with her other friends that you tried your best to avoid. They seemed like good company you just were overwhelmed by the idea of meeting a whole new group of people all at once.

Sasha: y/n calm down, this is just a harmless date. Dates are for figuring out the details so just relax and enjoy the ride.

Y/N: enjoy the ride ?? my heart is beating at like-

You never got to finish your text because Armin came back with the drinks.

“Black coffee?” He asks setting down your mug in front of you.

You look over at his drink, it was practically all sugar and cream.

“I cant do all that sugar.”

Armin smiles at you, sticks a finger in his cup to scoop up some whipped cream and wipes it on your nose. It happens so fast you don’t know how to react.

“I- I’m sorry! Was that too much?” 

You realize that your not reacting which is worrying Armin. You flash him a reassuring smile and he sighs in relief.

“I don’t have any whip cream to get you back”

“Oh well, maybe next time.”

Next time. Armin planned on seeing you again. That made your stomach drop and fill with butterflies.

“So, who is y/n?”

Who am I, you thought. That was a pretty vague question but how you answered it would determine how Armin saw you.

“Just someone who is trying to do what they love.” You answer plainly. That was definitely not the extravagant take you were going for.

“Which is art?”

“Bingo.” God why were you so bad at this ?? When was the last time you were on a date. You think and it hits you, you haven’t been on a date since junior year in high school and it went just as bad.

“You wanna go to my place?” Armin asks, dragging you out of your trance. You actually start choking on your coffee.

Armin rushes over to your side.

“Can I help?” He asks hastily.

You nod and he begins hitting your back as gently as one can while also trying to help you stop coughing.

“Sorry I caught you off guard there. I worded it wrong. I didn’t mean anything like that...”

Your face heats up. Why did your mine automatically go there ? He doesn’t even exude fuckboy energy. This was going oh so great.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I’ve ruined this whole thing.”

Armin laughs quite loudly and as you look around you notice that everyone was already looking at us because of the whole coffee down the wrong pipe debacle.

“Y/n, I wanna show you something that means a lot to me. It calms me down when im feeling anxious so im hoping it will help you as well.”

Your heart melts right then and there. You’ve just met this boy and he’s talking like he’s known you for years. You nod and get up to follow him. 

Maybe things could be different this year. Maybe you could actually meet Sasha friends and hang out. Maybe you didn’t mess up this whole thing with Armin. Maybe it was time to start living life without fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls, im sorry if my chapters are so short, I’ll make them longer if you guys want, just let me know :))
> 
> also pls I ended up making his style SCREAM soft boy lmaoo 
> 
> but don’t worry...it’s just a facade 😎


	3. not so secret garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi !! so today I have a special song you can play while listening,, yeah we’re going Wattpad style.
> 
> So when I tell you to, go ahead and play 
> 
> stella brown by jelani aryeh 
> 
> this song is so immaculate <3

You fiddle with your fingers as Armin looks in his bag for his keys. Normally you would never go to some random guys apartment but...wait there shouldn’t be a but. What the hell are you doing here ?? You begin to panick, wondering if you made a mistake or not when you hear the door click and see Armin inviting you in.

Within the span of a few seconds you make a decision you would literally never make, you go inside. After all, your gut instinct told you it was okay. The place was so close to the college. You knew exactly where you were.

“You’re a sophomore then?” You ask curiously even though you know the answer. Being able to live off of campus was a luxury available to anyone who wasn’t a freshman.

“Mhmm. I live here with two other guys though. There’s no way I’d be able to afford it all on my own.”

You scan the place. There living room is beautiful. The couch is a beige color and everything else in the room goes with the color exactly. The kitchen is just the same. I felt like I was watching house hunters.

“Ah yeah, one of my roommates is majoring in interior design. This is all his work.” Armin motions for you to follow him towards the back of the apartment. Good thing it was still daytime or else this probably would’ve been really creepy.

You reach a door at the end of the hall and he opens it. Your jaw drops in surprise. His room is filled with plants. 

So. Many. Plants. 

And all of them were perfectly healthy and maintained. 

“Welcome to my comfort space. I spend way to much time in here.”

You do a quick 360 admiring all the beautiful plants.

“I feel like im in a greenhouse.” You touch one of the plants lightly feeling it’s tough, silky leaves.

Armin smiled and goes to grab something from a cabinet in the corner of his room. It’s a little watering can.

“That’s what I was going for.” He responds to the remark you had just made and hands you the watering can. For a second you just stand there staring at him.

“Here, let me show you the plants that you can water because some of them need to be sprayed instead.”

Armin leads you to one of the bigger plants but his dresser and gestures for you to water it. You do just that and honestly, after doing that a few more times, you definitely felt more relaxed.

“I wish I could do that all the time. It really helps you keep your mind off of things.” You admit as you plop down on his bed. You realized that the activity relaxed you a little too much because you literally just sprawled yourself out onto his bed. 

“Sorry.” You say, quickly sitting up.

“You apologize a lot ya know? Anyway, lay back down. I’ll join you.”

You lay down but very stiffly. In bed with a boy? When was the last time that happened...oh yeah never! Admittedly you were a virgin but you knew there was nothing wrong with that. It didn’t make you any less nervous though.

(a/n: play the music :))

Armin taps a few buttons on his phone and music pours out from a speaker you cant see somewhere. You then hear shuffling and turn to see Armin staring straight back at you. 

Your heart is pounding as you turn to face him.

“Thanks.” Armin says quietly. For the first time in the short time you’ve known him, his smile is absent. It was a bit unsettling.

“For what?” You laugh trying to lighten the mood and he smiles a little but not fully.

“I get anxious too. I’m good at hiding it but hanging out with you today has made me feel calm in a way.”

You are at a loss for words. That’s probably the nicest thing someone has ever said to you but it also makes you wonder what he was talking about. You’ve been nothing but anxious this entire date.

Armin gets up suddenly and you watch him. He grabs a tiny cactus from his dresser and comes back over to you.

“Easiest plant to take care of.” He hands you the tiny cactus and leans in close. His mouth is so close to your ear you can feel his breath.

“Can I kiss you?”

His words send shivers down your spine. They’re not even remotely dirty but there was something about a cute boy like this asking you if he could kiss you that made you blush.

“Yes.” You answer softly. 

Armin gets back onto the bed and gently pushes you down so that you’re on your back. His arms are on either side of you. The music is playing softly as Armin leans down. Getting closer, and closer, and-

Armin’s door slams open and at that moment you forget that you’re holding a cactus and well...

“Fuck !” You say as your hand comes into contact with the thorns.

“Are you okay?!” Armin says, quickly examining your hand.

“Woah Armin...you have someone over?” You turn to look at the boy who just interrupted. He had to be one of Armin’s roommates. Was it the one majoring in interior design ? 

“Eren?!” Armin sounded a bit embarrassed and you wanted to reassure him that you didn’t mind. It’s not like the two of you were seen doing it.

“Eren? Im y/n.” You took initiative to show Armin that you truly were unphased. This honestly was not even close to some of the embarrassing moments you’ve been through this year.

“You’re Sasha’s friend ! Oh my god you’re real.” Eren laughs.

The classic “you exist?!” joke. You roll your eyes. Maybe you wouldn’t be able to get along with Sasha’s friends.

“You know Sasha?” Armin asks. He had ran into his bathroom really quick to get hydrogen peroxide and gauze. You doubted you needed the gauze but just let him do his thing.

“Yeah she’s my best friend.” 

Armin nods and Eren comes over to sit next to you both. If Sasha was friends with Armin, could she have set this up? If she did you were gonna have a long talk with her when you get back to the dorms.

You’re too busy deep in thought to notice Eren talking to you.

“So, he took you to the oasis on the first date? He’s never done that before you know? Except for with me. We used to date.”

Armin sucked his teeth. “No we didn’t Eren shut up.”

Eren held his hands up in surrender.

“Alright so we didn’t but we could’ve.”

Armin just shook his head and secured the last bit of gauze on your hand.

“Alright, your all fixed up.” His smile was back and you finally realized that you didn’t get the kiss you were so eager for.

“Thank you.” You said and kissed him on the cheek quickly.

His face reddened immediately. You probably shouldn’t have done that in front of Eren but it was too late.

Armin walked you to the door with your cactus and so did Eren.

“You should come to the party tonight. Armin is quite a ladies man. You better claim him before it’s too late.”

Eren radiated class clown energy but in a good way. He wasn’t particularly offensive with the jokes he made. They were all light hearted so, maybe you would be able to get along with him.

“I’ll think about it. Goodbye Armin. Bye Eren.”

You turn to leave and hear Armin chewing Eren out behind the door after it’s closed.

Giggling to yourself you head back to campus and back to your dorm to see what Sasha was really up to.

Before you can get far though you hear footsteps approaching you at a rapid pace. You turn and see Armin.

“What-“ you begin but Armin cuts you off.

“I cant let you walk back alone.”

“It’s still daylight out.”

“So?”

“Whatever dork.” 

Armin stops and you do the same. He gently cups your face and kisses your forehead.

“Next time I’ll make sure we don’t get interrupted.”

After hearing that the walk the rest of the way to campus felt like a fever dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I write so much and then it’s not that much. JSJAAJJS
> 
> I’m trying here 😭
> 
> also if I used first person pls point it out.
> 
> I never write in second person so I keep reverting back to first person lmaoo


	4. tulips under stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi !! as you may have noticed I tried to make this story as gender neutral as possible but if I slip up please let me know !! I want everyone to be able to enjoy it.
> 
> Also I have another song to listen to when I say:
> 
> rager teenager! by troye sivan 
> 
> thanks for reading !!

Sasha was laying on her bed when you entered the small dorm room that you both shared. It was almost completely split down the middle. Her side being very messy but still aesthetic in a way with all her band posters and decor. Your side was neat and plain, save for the dying tulip on your dresser and now a cactus that you knew you would kill even though Armin gave you a paper with tips. He was so cute. But you weren’t meant to be a plant mom.

“So, how was it?” Sasha jumped over to you and sat on your bed awaiting all the details.

“Ah ah no playing dumb. I want answers Sasha.” You said assertively but it ended up sounding playful instead.

“Urgh fine, yes I know Armin. But I swear to you that when you first mentioned him I had no idea.”

You narrowed your eyes. It seemed that she was being genuine and she didn’t set you up. That was a relief to hear. You didn’t want your roommate thinking you were pathetic and couldn’t get your own date. Though she did seem ecstatic that you did end up going on a date with Armin.

“Soooo, what happened ? I know Armin to be quite the gentleman but he is also skilled in that department if you know what I mean.”

You throw a pillow at Sasha. But what she had said worried you. How did she know that? Does he sleep around? Was he really as respectful as he seemed?

“Woah y/n relax, I was joking. He’s been in like one really long relationship that ended last year.”

“What?!”

“Kidding again!! He doesn’t tell me about his love life, we’re not that close. He’s usually off doing his own thing anyway. He’s kind of mysterious.”

You breathe out and lay down on your bed. What on earth have you gotten yourself into. Sasha said she was kidding but both of those statements could be true. It made you realize that you actually didn’t know much about him.

“Stop over analyzing things. Dating is for getting to know someone. I’m sure Armin will respect your boundaries until you are ready.”

You crushed Sasha into a hug. She was taken aback but she wrapped her arms around you.

“Only you could make me anxious and then reassure me in the next minute.”

Sasha giggled.

“I have to keep you on your toes, even if it’s slowly.”

Just then, in that moment, you felt a sudden urge to do something daring. Something you never thought in a million years you’d agree to.

“Eren said he’s having a party tonight.”

Sasha pulled back to face you. Her face was filled with confusion but also amusement.

“You met Eren and you actually want to go to the party he’s hosting...you’re going because of armin aren’t you?”

“No, yes, I mean. No, I want to put myself out there like you told me to.”

Sasha smiled and got up of your bed.

“Well then, let’s go to a party.”

____________

You had put on a lace top with a sheer purple long sleeve under it and a pastel purple tennis skirt. You just threw on long white socks and converse cause you didn’t want to wear heels.

Sasha was wearing a cute little black dress. She looked absolutely stunning in it.

“Eren is gonna walk us over.”

Sasha noticed the disappointment in your face because she just giggles.

“I’m sure Armin wants to see you, maybe he’s just busy managing the party. Don’t tell Eren I said this but, I trust Armin more to be in charge.”

You laugh at that and Sasha guides you to the door. When she opens it, Eren is leaning against the wall across from the door, hands in his pockets. His hair is in a messy bun and he has on the same thing he did earlier.

“You guys clean up nice.” He says with a wink.

“Urgh fix your complimenting skills.” Sasha says locking up our dorm room.

“Oh and you can do better?” Eren challenges.

“Hell yeah dude. 100%”

“Y/n, you didn’t think that was a bad compliment did you?”

You turn your attention to Eren. He was definitely the definition of a fuck boy which made you wonder what Eren was like since they were friends. That didn’t mean anything though since you and Sasha were best friends and also complete opposites.

“It was a bit douchey.” You respond.

Eren scoffs and Sasha laughs pretty hard.

The rest of the way they keep good conversation but you can’t stop your mind from racing enough to join in. Armin. Who was he? He seemed nice enough, gentleman like to be honest, but was it just a cover up? You shook your head as if to get rid of your thoughts.

“Get ready for the fun to start.” You look up and notice that you were in front of the apartment door. You take a deep breath as Eren opens the door and you step inside.

It wasn’t what you were expecting at all. There was a small group of people in the living room and another small group in the kitchen. That was it. There was music playing but it was low and everyone seemed to be having a good time.

“If you’re looking for Armin, he’s in his room. He said he had to do something quickly before you got here. Whatever that means.”

You hear Eren yelp and see that Sasha kicked him. He must’ve not been supposed to tell you that. Sasha pulls you into the kitchen towards the small group of strangers.

“This is Jean, Connie, and Mikasa!” Sasha introduces you and they all say hi. This wasn’t so bad. They weren’t as intimidating as you thought they were, well except for Mikasa. She seemed a bit cold.

“You guys weren’t thinking about playing uno without me were you?”

You turn towards the voice and see Armin. He was wearing the same thing he had been wearing earlier except his bangs were clipped back with black hair clips.

“We’re not playing fucking uno. Tonight is weekly drama retelling.” Jean piped up.

Armin laughed and took the seat next to you. While everyone was distracted with what story they were gonna tell for “weekly drama”, Armin leaned in close and whispered:

“Can I make it up to you later?”

You shivered and shifted in your seat. What the hell was that? Definitely a bold move but you weren’t opposed to it either.

You quickly nodded, hiding the blush on your face and tried to put all your attention on the stories being told. It was no use though. You just kept replaying Armin’s words in your head.

At one point you hadn’t even realized you were bouncing your leg up and down until Armin gently placed a hand on knee.

He leaned in again.

“I didn’t overstep did I?”

“No!” You said quickly, and loudly. You were so caught up in trying to reassure him that you weren’t uncomfortable that you hadn’t bothered to whisper.

“What’s going on on that side?” Eren joked.

“Y/n isn’t feeling well, im gonna walk her back to the dorms if that’s okay.”

You looked at Armin quizzically and he just smiled at you. Then you realized he was trying to get away from everyone. That made your cheeks heat up, maybe you actually looked sick.

Everyone stared at the both of you. They looked like they could tell you guys were bluffing but eventually just dropped it.

“Text me when you get there.” Sasha said and you nodded. Then she winked and your eyes widened. You and Armin weren’t being inconspicuous at all. 

Armin got up and you followed slowly. Just as you left the apartment you heard Eren just barely from the kitchen:

“They’re totally fucking.”

Then Armin closed the door.

“Armin they think we’re gonna have sex!!” You say exasperated.

“I can go tell them we’re not.” Armin frowns.

You almost choke on air when he says this. That would be even more awkward.

“No, it’s fine. I just-“

“Don’t worry about them. I hope you don’t mind me tainting your image and dragging you away from the party.”

You laugh at that and so does Armin. He holds his hand out and you take it. You wonder if he’s cold since he has shorts on but if he is he doesn’t show it.

“I hope you know im not taking you back to the dorms, well not immediately anyway.”

“I would hope not...does this count as a second date then?”

“Once we get to where were going I’ll let you be the judge.”

(a/n: play the song 😎)

You nod and continue to follow Armin. You wind around the the city for like ten minutes when you finally stop at a park.

He smiles and shakes off the bag you didn’t even notice he was wearing.

He pulls out a sprout of a flower. You don’t know what kind of flower but he would probably tell you.

“These are tulip sprouts. I heard from a little bird that they were your favorite.”

He hands you the sprout and you stare at it. He takes your hand lightly and takes you in the middle of the long field of grass.

“I brought one too, let’s plant them together. I also happened to bring a blanket and snacks.”

You didn’t know what kind of guy Armin was but in that moment you knew he was probably a really rare flower in a field of them. He would like that analogy.

(a/n: roll credits)

“This is a perfect second date.” You respond to the statement he made earlier. He smiled as he dug a hole into the grass and you did the same.

After you plant the sprouts Armin puts his hand under your chin and stares into your eyes.

Your heart races as he closes the space between the two of you and his lips lightly brush yours. You shiver and put your hands on his cheeks pulling him in for the kiss.

Your lips crash into his and he chuckles which only makes you want him more. He tastes like artificial strawberries. Maybe he popped a mint and you hadn’t noticed. You had admittedly also popped in a mint beforehand.

Armin gently layed you down on the blanket without breaking the kiss. He opened his mouth and slipped his tongue into your mouth. You were completely lost in the moment that when he suddenly broke away you were confused.

He was breathing heavily and pulled at his hoodie, seemingly hiding something.

Oh...

“I can help you with that.” You say casually. You were way to aroused to be nervous.

“No it’s okay, we’re in a park. If we’re gonna be intimate I’d rather it be in a safe place.”

So he was a gentleman, you suddenly didn’t want that. You wanted him, now.

“We can go back to my dorm.” You suggest packing the snacks.

Armin gently grabs your hands. “Hey, im not going anywhere. I want to...ya know. I really do but if we rush into it, we may just hurt each other.”

You stop and realize that he’s right. You’ve had your fair share of dates since you started college but this was the first second date you’ve been on. Why on earth weren’t you enjoying it?

“God, I’m so stupid. I’m sorry, please don’t think I’m some sex crazed maniac.”

Armin chuckled pulling you into his lap.

“That’d be kinda hot.” He jokes and kisses you again.

You giggle into the kiss and link ur hands behind his neck.

“Let’s eat and look at the stars?” Armin suggests pulling back. His lips are so pink you figure you should probably stop.

And so, you and Armin sat and looked at the stars. Your heart fluttered with excitement because your life was definitely going to change.


	5. ferris wheels and daisies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying to stretch this story out as much as I can so im actually writing like a little plot script at the moment so the story doesn’t start getting repetitive and boring ahahaha

You scribble away in your sketchbook neglecting the art homework you were given earlier. That night with Armin was literally all you could think about, so much so that you drew out what you could remember by memory.

The door to the dorms opened and Sasha came rushing in shoving a paper into your face. You barely had time to see what she was showing you before she threw the paper aside and peeked at your sketchbook.

You immediately closed it, though it definitely wasn’t fast enough. Picking up the paper she dropped you tried to change the subject.

“You got an A on your paper?!”

“No! Not today. You finally have something interesting happen and you don’t wanna talk about it ?”

You sign knowing that she wasn’t going to let you off the hook. It’s not like you left her completely in the dark. She knew that you and Armin kissed that night but you left out all of the details figuring you’d get all lost in thought and embarrass yourself.

“It’s fine, tell me with your drawing.” Sasha asked, scooting closer to you. Honestly, this was the best way to let her in. You were never ashamed of your drawings as they were a way for you to let off steam sometimes.

You hand her your sketchbook and she flips to the page you were drawing on.

“Wow. Your drawings never cease to amaze me. You have to give this to him.”

You shake your head gently taking the sketchbook back in putting it in the dresser drawer next to your bed.

“He’ll think it’s weird.”

Sasha shoots you a look basically saying “your crazy” but she doesn’t push any further on the subject.

“Well, you miss him don’t you?”

“Yeah.”

It had been about a week since the party. You and Armin had been texting nonstop but you hadn’t had the time to see each other because of midterms, but now they were over and you were anxiously waiting to go on another date with him.

“Well I have news for you !! Connie and I are going to this pop up fair downtown and you guys should tag along !”

Your attention halts on the first part of her statement first.

“You and Connie? Just you and Connie?”

Sasha smiles then and the damn breaks.

“Well after you guys left the party it had already been going on for a while so everyone decided to call it a night. And Connie offered to take me back to the dorms and we’ll-

“YOU DID IT WITH CONNIE?!”

Sasha yelped and covered your mouth. Maybe I should learn to just listen and observe, you thought.

“See, I still tell you things even though I know you’ll overreact about it almost every time.”

“Sorry.” You muster but Sasha just brushes it aside.

“It’s fine, anyway we’re going backwards with the whole sex then first date thing but, I really like him. And oh my gosh, he did this amazing thing where-“

You hold your hand up.

“Save it for your diary please.”

Sasha laughs and shoves you playfully before getting up and going to her wardrobe.

“So, is that a yes?? You better let that boyfriend of yours know. Also, put your cactus in the windowsill, it’s barely getting any sunlight.”

You move the cactus gently leaving it on the windowsill and then pulling out your phone you suddenly decide to call Armin instead of texting. 

He picks up on the second ring and Sasha is making googly eyes at you. You throw a pillow at her.

“Hey y/n. This is a wonderful surprise.”

“Are you doing anything today?” You ask hoping that he says no. It was insane how much you missed him. 

“Not yet. What did you have in mind?”

“The fair downtown?”

“Can I win you a bear?”

“Hmmmm, not if I win it first.”

“Oh you’re so on.”

“Alright, I’ll see you later then?”

“Of course, see you later.”

And just like that, it’s your third date with Armin. Just thinking about it made your heart flutter. He truly made you so extremely happy. You found yourself looking forward to his outfits or if he had a plant/flower in hand.

“Wow you’re in love. Slow down.” Sasha laughs. You ignore her as you search for the perfect outfit.

____________

The gang was here and things were...awkward. Or at least you thought that they were. 

Armin wasn’t really looking at you much. And he avoided any attempt you made at affection. At one point you grabbed his hand to drag him to a ride and he subtly let go when he thought you wouldn’t notice.

So, when the two of you were alone on a Ferris wheel and away from others, you did the only plausible thing you could do: confront him.

“Is there something wrong?” A simple question. Wasn’t too demanding or intrusive.

Armin finally turned his gaze towards you. It was the first time he really looked at you all day.

“Ah, sorry. It’s just, I feel like we may be going to fast.”

You raise your eyebrows at him. It would be different if you were Sasha and Connie was saying this but you weren’t them.

“I mean, we don’t know much about each other yet and we were ready to drop our pants the other night.”

“ARMIN!” You say looking around as you were closer to the ground.

He laughs. As he does this you notice that there’s a tiny leaf in his hair.

You gently pull it out and show it to him.

“Ah, a casualty. I dropped one of my plants this morning.”

“Not my favorite I hope.”

“Uh which ones your favorite?”

You explain that it was the one that grew so long it was hanging off of his dresser. He assured you that it was not that one and that that one was nice and healthy.

“Alright, to backtrack, what got you into flowers and plants?”

Armin looks thrilled to be answering this question. He turns his body to you, his knee touching yours.

“Well, when I was 10 my mom bought me this little daisy sprout and told me that if I took care of it for a whole month without it dying she’d get a dog.”

“Did you do it ?”

“Yes, but she was lying. We didn’t get a dog she just gave that to me to keep me from asking.

“That’s pretty harsh.”

“Hmm, yeah but I realized that while taking care of that plant, I didn’t even think about a dog anymore. So I just kept asking my mom to get me more plants which she gladly did.”

Armin had started to play with the laces on your shoe as one of your legs was propped up on the seat.

You guys were heading towards the top of the wheel when Armin asked his question.

“What got you into art?” 

This was a tough question. A lot of things got you into art, it was a minor hobby for years and then it became this huge desire that you had.

“Honest answer?”

Armin shot you a look and you laughed.

“People like you. I do a lot of um human studies because some people are just so beautiful you know.”

You looked up and saw Armin smiling, a light blush fanning across his face.

“Are you saying you think im beautiful?”

Your face heats up and you dig in your pocket feeling if the paper was still there. You had ripped it out of the notebook before you came. You weren’t sure why since initially you had no intention of giving him the drawing but now it seemed like a perfect time.

You give Armin the folded up piece of paper and he takes it quizzically. He slowly opens it and you watch as a surprised expression grew across his face.

“You drew this from memory?” He asked.

You nodded and he gently folded the paper and put it in his pocket.

He pulled you close and began kissing your neck.

“Armin were in public.” You said, breathlessly.

“I know I said we’d slow down but this pace is just fine isn’t it?”

You giggled as he smiled into a kiss. His lips were always so soft and today they tasted like vanilla.

The Ferris wheel jerks forward bringing the both of you back to reality. You break apart and look at each other, then proceed to start laughing.

“Well, let’s go win a bear.” Armin says still laughing.

__________

Armin sucks at ring toss, and he misses every single bottle he chucks a ball at. The last game we try is one of those water games where you shoot water at a target.

“Winner takes the bear.” Armin says already in position. You giggle and do the same. The ringer goes off and you try your very best to keep the water on the target. It’s over in a flash and you both look to the guy behind the booth.

“It was a tie, and since today is our last night you can both take a prize.”

You both chose the cute tiny blue bears they had up.

“How cute !! You think I can get clothes for it online?”

“You’re gonna buy your stuffed bear clothes?” Armin asks, giggling 

You stick your tongue out at him when your phone buzzes in your pocket.

It’s from Sasha.

“Connie and Sasha are heading out. Do you want to go too?”

“I’m over the fair but, I have another plan for this evening. The sun is still out.”

You look over to him happily. You never wanted this day to end.

He takes your hand and the both of you walk towards the entrance bears in hand.


	6. pixie dust and sunsets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay the song for today’s chapter is:
> 
> exist for love by AURORA 
> 
> u can start playing it at the very beginning of the chapter !! I was listening to it while writing and omg it’s euphoric.

“Surprise!” Armin announces as you arrive at your destination. It was a field of dandelions. The little white flowers shedded their petals as the wind blew. It honestly looked like there were little fairies flying around and dropping pixie dust.

“Armin do you know every flower spot around here?” You asked, very amused.

“Of course. Wouldn’t you be more surprised if I didn’t?”

That was true. 

Armin shuffled to an empty spot in the field and laid down on the dirt.

“Lay with me.”

You scrunch your nose. You were wearing white out of all things and lying in the dirt didn’t seem like the best idea.

Armin stretched out his hand to you and sent you a beaming smile. It was like a picture in an art museum. His smile shined while the dandelion whisps danced around him.

You took his hand and took the spot next to him. It was absolutely breathtaking. It was like you guys were engulfed in pixie dust.

“You wanna finish what we started on the Ferris wheel ?” You asked intertwining your pinky with Armin’s.

He turned to you and raised an eyebrow which made you realize that he was not on the same page.

“I mean, sharing more things with each other. We can do that later.”

Armin laughs and looks back up at the sky which was starting to fill with pinks and oranges.

“What do you want to know?” Armin inquired simply.

There were a million little things you could think of. What were his parents names? Did he have any siblings ? Why was he so sweet?

You decided on something that had been itching at you for a while.

“Did you always come to these places alone before you met me?” It was a nonchalant way of asking if he was with someone before me. Although you knew the answer you were still curios.

“I never came at all. Last year was pretty rough considering the jump from high school to college...you get it?”

You nodded. It was definitely a big jump and sometimes you wondered how you would get through it all but you always persevered.

“So is this you first time here?”

He nodded.

“I’ve only seen pictures before this.” He turned to you then.

He pulls close and kisses you lightly on the forehead. It leaves a warm tingly feeling after he pulls back to look at you.

“You’re beautiful.”

You make a sort of strangled sound. Armin looks at you, confused.

“I’m sorry, it’s just...you’re the beautiful one. Like oh my god it hurts how beautiful you are.”

“Let’s call it a tie.” He says, smirking. He brushes a thumb against your lips and tilts your chin up before he kisses you with a little more hunger than on the Ferris wheel.

You have to muster up all your mental strength to playfully push him away.

“Not so fast. You didn’t ask me a question.” You say matter of factly.

Armin chuckles and looks back up at the clouds.

“What do you see when you look up there?” His hand was pointing up to the sky. It was even darker now with shades of pink, orange, and blue.

“Ummm a sunset.” You’re a bit confused at what he’s trying to get at.

“Not quite. Use your imagination and tell me what you see.”

You stare at him dumfounded but he’s still staring at the sky. Why on earth did he ask such an ominous question?

“Umm okay. I see a painting ! one that was the artists’ final piece. This artist poured their heart into this painting knowing it would be what people remembered them by. They spent an endless amount of time mixing colors to create the perfect horizon, but when it was nearly finished they realized something was missing. It was too perfect. Sunsets were random and unpredictable. The shades and hues varied and clouds sometimes scattered the sky while other times they didn’t. So the artist spilled a bit white paint over it, blended things in every spot and signed their name.” You were a bit shocked at what you just pulled out of your ass. Maybe you did pay attention in English class.

When you looked back at Armin he was staring at you in awe.

“What?” 

“That was, the most beautiful perception of a sunset I’ve ever heard.”

“Isn’t that what you asked for?”

“Well yeah but everyone I ask usually tells me that it’s just a sunset and never answer me seriously but, you did.”

Your cheeks heat up. Was it a good thing that you went on that whole weird tangent? What if Armin decided you weren’t who he thought you were.

When you look back up from your thoughts you see Armin holding two dandelions.

“Before we go let’s make a wish.”

You accept the flower and blow away the petals at the same time Armin does. You aren’t sure what he wished for but you wished for him.

Well you wished that your time with this beautiful human being wouldn’t end anytime soon.

_______  
Eren sat across the library table. You weren’t sure what he was doing here since he didn’t have a book out. He was just playing with a pen he had.

“Yes eren?” You ask and his head shoots up. He gives you a warm smile and slides into the seat next to you.

“Since we’re friends and your dating my best friend, I figured that you get an invitation to my annual spring break road trip.”

You frowned at him. A road trip? With how many people?

“Armin is coming.”

You scowled are Eren. You weren’t some kind of lap dog that followed Armin everywhere. Though this would give the two of you time to venture out somewhere new together.

You had to play it cool.

“I’ll think about it.” You said shutting your book nonchalantly and stuffing it in your bag. You walked away from Eren only to turn and see him fiddling with his pen again. That is until some girl sat next to him and he wrote something on her hand with the pen.

You sighed and made your way out of the library.

A road trip would be fun. And Sasha was probably invited too because of Connie. This was a good idea.

Looks like you had a lot of packing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, yes. I know this chapter is super short :/ and yes I did just turn this into a whole road trip story now lmaoo. I was running out of cool college plots so I just decided, why not add a fun road trip??  
> pls idk how long im gonna make this story but I still have to add some angst somewhere somehow.  
> next chapter will be much longer !!  
> thanks for reading !!


	7. a/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof

not me forgetting about this book PUHLEASE!!  
alright guys I am so sorry for leaving you hanging for so long. I will have a new chapter up soon that will be long and im going to start adding in some angst so be prepared for that.  
anyways thanks for the support !

-lai <3


	8. on the road with fallen petals

It was finally spring break and you had all of ur bags packed. This was your first spring break as a college student and you were already invited on an apparently really popular trip. Eren was popular so you figured it was a trip a lot of ppl were jealous of.

But then again, this wasn’t high school. Maybe it wasn’t that big of a deal. Either way, you were nervous. It’s not like you and Armin hadn’t been on plenty of dates. You had and you enjoyed them. But this was different. You were going somewhere totally foreign with a bunch of people. Some of them you probably didn’t know.

“You’re doing it again.” Sasha said without looking up from her suitcase. She had been trying to zip it for ten minutes with no luck.

You stop pacing after her comment and instead turn the attention back to her.

“You really should just leave some things behind. I saw you pack like a million clothes.”

Sasha just shakes her head and continues to try and stuff everything in the suitcase.

By the time she finally gets it under control and you sort of calm your nerves, the two of you are of to meet Eren and everyone else.

It just occurred to you that you would be surrounded by this group of people for hours on end. You also never asked about the sleeping arrangements. Was everyone gonna sleep in the van ? How was that going to work?

Eren was already in the drivers seat honking obnoxiously.

“You’re late !” He yells to you and Sasha.  
If it was just you, you would’ve been there way before the scheduled meet up time, but with Sasha things always got delayed. It did make you a bit anxious but then having her by your side balanced it out. It was a confusing concept but very true.

Sasha throws her stuff in the back almost too carelessly. You were worried it might’ve hit someone but no one made a sound if it had.

As you walked to the back Sasha walked to the passenger door and climbed in. You stared at her.

“What? I called shotgun while you and Armin were-“ She stopped talking and instead made out with the air.

You rolled your eyes and carried along to the back. You were met with familiar faces and some not so familiar faces but for the most part it was people you already met.

Then you spotted Armin. He smiled when he noticed you there. You climbed in to sit next to him. The van had a very strong weed smell but you weren’t surprised. Eren smoked and so did some of the rest of his group of friends. Even Armin smelled like weed sometimes but your weren’t sure if it was because he was around Eren all the time or if he also smoked. 

Armin pulled you out of your thoughts when he placed a tiny plant in your lap. You looked down at the plant then back at him.

“Uh...you should keep this.” You said as sweetly as one could while also rejecting a gift.

He looked slightly dejected so you opened your mouth to speak up, but before you could utter a single word Eren spoke up.

“Alright the party bus is leaving the station!” With that everyone cheered and you pretended to know what this meant exactly. All you knew was that on this trip you were supposedly just camping.

The idea sounded lame when Sasha spoke about it. She explained how Connie told her all the inner workings of the annual trip. They were too stop at a campsite, set up and then just rough it in the woods for a week.

You were only looking forward to the art opportunities and spending more undivided time with Armin. 

Turning quickly to explain to Armin why you didn’t get the gift led you to a shocking surprise. He was chatting it up with one of the people you hadn’t met just yet.

Jealousy was an ugly emotion and normally you didn’t feel this way but there was something about the way she acted around him that made you uneasy.

You studied them and saw how she laughed too hard at his jokes and took every chance she got to touch him wether it be a playful shove or a simple graze, you didn’t miss it.

After studying them for a bit Armin suddenly gives the plant to the girl. Now you knew that wasn’t a big deal considering you rejected the offer earlier but it still stung.

He also seemed to be ignoring you. Maybe he was mad that you rejected the plant but you were going to explain to him that you just sucked at taking care of plants.

You got up quickly and went over to Sasha in the passenger seat.

“Y/n-“ you ignored Armin and honestly all you wanted to do was go over and hug him but you knew that your feelings were too mixed up and you needed a tiny break. He didn’t follow.

“Can we switch for a bit?”

She just stared at you. “But we just got on the road.”

You quickly looked over to Armin then back to her and she immediately nodded and jumped out of the passenger seat.

After a few moments Eren spoke up.

“Trouble in paradise?”

You scowled at him and he just chuckled.

“Well, if you’re gonna sit up here with me, you have to lighten up a little.”

You just looked ahead at the road. You were overreacting, it was stupid but him giving that random girl a plant right in front of you embarrassed you a little. Though, you were probably just making yourself more of a laughing stock by acting this way.

Turning in your seat you snuck a quick peek to see what Armin was doing. Sure enough he wasn’t talking to the girl anymore and he was staring right back at you. His eyes filled with hurt and confusion.

You quickly turned away and willed yourself to stay put. You had to carry out this tantrum now because switching back after five minutes would just look like you were irrational. Maybe you were in this moment but you didn’t wanna argue with Armin in front of his friends.

“You already want to go back ? You are quite the funny girl.”

“Is your only purpose in life to crack jokes?” You said a bit too harshly. He was just getting in the way of your jumbled thoughts.

“Damn, why do you hate me so?” Eren said, looking fake hurt by your words.

“I don’t hate you. You just always seem to catch me at bad times.”

He laughed at that.

“You came to me this time.”

You groaned, sinking down in your seat.

“That’s because it was the only place that was far away enough from Armin.”

He tapped his finger on the wheel to the music that played low in the background.

“Armin is a nice guy. You of all people should know that. Don’t be the jealous type.”

You were mad because you had already come to that conclusion a few minutes ago but he was right in the sense that it never should have happened. It was just a lot. This being your first real relationship and all. You couldn’t help but want Armin all to yourself.

“Why are you actually giving good advice?” You smile at him though to show him your only joking.

“Hey, the class clown always has tricks up his sleeve.”

You roll your eyes and look out the window. Once you got to the campsite you were going to apologize to Armin. Clear up all the misunderstandings. You just hoped he wouldn’t be too mad by the time you got there.

Grabbing your pencil and sketchbook you had snatched with you in your haste, you began to sketch something. Something that hopefully showed how sorry you really were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYSM for being patient guys !! I am so sorry it took so long to put this out, I’ve just been distracted. Also it’s not very long but good news !! I am going to start posting chapters on a weekly schedule!! Every Friday a new chapter will be up.
> 
> hopefully this will make everything more organized and less chaotic lmaoo  
> again TYSM for waiting :))


	9. apologies and peonies

You step out of the van along with everyone else. Armin is the last to come out but he doesn't meet your eyes. 'Okay..." you thought to yourself. This is what you deserved after all. Walking in the opposite direction you found Sasha talking to Eren.

"You make up?" Eren asked.

In return you just rolled your eyes because it was so obvious that you hadn't. He just shrugged and kept walking to where we were all going to set up tents. The area was shady by so many trees. The sun was pouring through the leaves leaving a beautiful set of rays all over the area. You continued to follow along while also sneaking glances at Armin. 

He wasn't with the blonde girl. In fact, he wasn't with anyone. That's when you realized that you were supposed to share a tent with him. This situation was becoming more and more complicated.

"Y/n. I doubt he's giving you the silent treatment because he's mad. He probably is just giving you space." Sasha was always right. 

And you had even already considered this.

"But, I was so dumb. I don't know how to face him."

"So you're just going to ice him out?"

When she put it like that it sounded terrible. You sighed and guessed that you should go fix the mess you made. Maybe you didn't deserve Armin. Trudging forward you made your way over to Armin who was struggling to put the tent together alone. You were halfway there when the blonde girl from earlier came out of nowhere. You stopped in your tracks when she put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up and smiled.

That was the final straw. Your jealousy once again took a hold of you and you walked straight past them. Part of you hated how you were acting. You knew Armin would never do anything to hurt you but his kindness made it hard to not get jealous. At this point you were going in circles and Armin probably thought the same thing because you could hear his footsteps behind you. 

"Y/n please slow down." 

You obliged waiting for him to catch up. Once he was right next to you all you wanted to do was hug him and tell him you were sorry but you figured it would only be right if you gave him a proper apology.  
Armin started and you quickly held up your hand to stop him. It was time to end this and go back to how things were. There was nothing to be afraid of because Armin liked you and that was all that mattered.

"That was pretty stupid of me back in the van. I don't know what came over me...i mean i do know but i wish i was more mature..." 

You felt a hand slip under you chin and then Armin was turning your head to face his. He had kind blue yes. They were one of the things that made you fall for him. He was smiling softly at you.

"It was pretty immature but your angry face was kind of cute." You wiggled out of his grasp and pretended to put. He came up and hugged you from behind leaning his chin on your shoulder.

"I'm not letting you go this time." He whispered softly in your ear. 

It made you shiver and so you turned around before things got too heated. He pretended to be disappointed when you broke the hug but there was still a smile on his face.

The both of you made your way back to the unmade tent. You may have solved things with Armin but...who was the mystery girl ? Deciding now was as good of a time as any, you spoke up.

"Armin, so...who's the girl?" 

Armin follows your gaze and sighs, his usually bubbly expression slipping away. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring this up, you thought. What if the answer made you angry again. You didn't want that.

"Actually, nevermind. Starting now lets just worry about each other." 

You were proud of yourself for taking the high road. After all, this was a golden opportunity for alone time with Armin outside of school. No school work to worry about, no exams, just the two of you. 

His shoulders visibly relaxed and he gave you a pole for the other side of the tent. It had taken a while but the two of you finally finished. By this time it was dark and everyone was gathered by the campfire.

"Shall we join them ?" Armin suggests. 

You kind of just want to sit and watch the stars with him but you figured you could do that later so you nod.

Taking a seat between Sasha and Armin you listen in on what Eren is saying. He's clearly drunk already and you just laugh under your breath. Everyone else also had there eyes on Eren. Maybe they were about to play a game?

"Truth or Dare time !!" Eren shouted into the night sky. Everyone cheered along except for me. This didn't bode well if there was some past connection between Armin and that girl who was currently sitting across from you.

Eren scanned the group when his eyes finally landed on you.

"Y/n, truth or dare ?" 

You weighed your options. You didn't have any baggage and you were too scared to pick a dare dished out by Eren.

"Truth."

"What's the worst thing you've done while drunk ?"

"I don't drink." You said simply.

"What?! Never?" Eren continued.

Armin caught his eye and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Hmmm, I'm gonna switch contestants." Eren was still eyeing Armin with what looked like an evil look in his eye.

"You can't do that." Armin said shortly. You were surprised. You never saw him get upset. His ears were pink, you weren't sure if it was because of the heat from the fire or because he was angry.

The atmosphere had changed and everyone was silent. The boys were having a death staring contest until Sasha spoke up.

"Um, Jean! Truth or Dare?"

The game went on but Armin got up and walked over to our tent. I shared a panicked look with Sasha but she just shrugged. I then heard Eren kick some dirt up as he went the opposite way to his tent.

Everyone was silent then and I quickly excused myself to go check on Armin.

He was in the tent laying down in his sleeping bag. His eyes were closed and you were afraid to say anything. This was a side you had never seen before and you weren't sure how to proceed. You decided to just lay down and hope he opened up.

After a few moments he turned to you, surprisingly he had a smile on his face.

"Sorry, that was so dramatic."

You didn't return a smile back.

"Can you please tell me what that was about?"

His smile faded and it was returned with a pained expression. He turned and looked straight up at the roof of the tent. YOu gulped. What was he bracing for ?

"Last year, way before i met you, I had a huge crush on Annie."

"The blonde?" You cut in.

He nodded slowly.

After you didn't say anything, Armin continued on.

"She rejected me and I eventually got over it. I was over her, way before I met you."

This was your chance to redeem yourself from how you acted earlier.

"I know Armin.. I'm sorry I acted like that in the van. Especially since you've shown me nothing but kindness and loyalty."

He turned to you then, relief filled his face and he scooted closer to you, tracing little shapes onto your arm.

"Why'd you get into it with Eren though?"

He stopped tracing for a second before starting again.

"He told me that he was going to tell you if I didn't. I didn't even understand why I had to tell you. Nothing happened there and I like you and only you."

You pull Armin into a soft kiss.

"Maybe he's just jealous of how happy you are." You say softly.

"Maybe...or maybe he's jealous of you."

You pull back with a confused look on your face.

"A certain someone has been taking up all of my free time."

You shove him playfully. He laughs and then pulls you into his lap.

"We'll be okay." He's says softly.

You shiver again under his soft touches. This was the last thing you imagined happening when you followed him into the tent.

"Us or you and Eren?"

All Armin responded with was a low 'mhmm' before kissing your neck softly. You fell into his touched and breathed in the scent of his hair. It smelled like the ocean, you wondered if that was his favorite scent.

"You cant leave a hickey ! I have nothing to cover it up with." You complained. 

He chuckled pulling back. He looked like such a puppy, it was so cute.

"From now on, i will not be the jealous girlfriend." You vowed.

Armin frowned.

"But, you looked so hot when you were all mad and flustered."

You rolled your eyes as he pulled you against him. He drew shapes on your palms and said the sweetest things until you drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls, i have been watching fairy tail non stop for days ( i made it to s7 lmaoo) and i kept pushing updating back so heres the next chapter a week late.  
> this one is a tad bit longer i think ( dont quote me on that)  
> also ! i made a kofi bc ur girl needs a desk ( my pc is on the floor lmaoo)   
> so if u wanna support here's the link:  
> https://ko-fi.com/strawbarry  
> p.s dont feel obligated to donate, you reading my stories is more than enough :]


End file.
